destinyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Derp2000/My secondary loadout...
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Ever since patch 2.4.0 came out, I needed to use a combination where I can hit opponents at good ranges but have my secondary for anybody that gets too close for comfort. I tried to use a shotgun with my trusty Eyasluna, and the result was... pretty disappointing (I guess). Sure, my Deidris's Retort has Rangefinder, Field Choke, and Reinforced Barrel (which is... well too good to pass), but it just didn't feel like it was good to use (in my POV). I ended up just being killed in close quarter ranges, so I had to do something. Fortunately, Xûr was selling Plan C , and before that, I was watching True Vanguard use it, which looked very sleek and easy to use. so... Here is my secondary loadout: Eyasluna Tree Roll: Iron Sights Options: TrueSight IS: Flexible sight - Light, with good recoil control. Strong target acquisition. SureShot IS - Snapshot sight. Excellent handling. Superb target acquisition. QuickDraw IS - Agile Sight. Lightning-fast handling. 1st Main Perk: Rangefinder - Aiming this weapon increases its effective range. Changeable perks: Lightweight - When held, this weapon grants +2 character agility. Explosive Rounds - Volatile payload explodes on impact, dealing a portion of the weapon's damage in an area. High Caliber Rounds - Oversize rounds built to stagger targets and leave the reeling. Their mass makes a weapon harder to handle. 2nd Main Perk: Mulligan - Missing a shot has a chance to return ammo directly to the magazine. Plan C Tree Roll: (If you want to find the roll, click the link ). Ruin Wake Tree Roll: (If you want to find the roll, click the link ). PvP Notes: The reason why I have this as my secondary loadout is because I'm still not fully familiar with how to use Eyasluna and Plan C. I did try this loadout today to see if it was actually going to work, and I was having major success. My 1st game today ended up being a 2.17 K/D ratio (which is pretty good when you haven't used these weapons for a long time). My 2nd game, I ended up with a 1 K/D ratio (which, again, isn't really bad at all). My 3rd game, I ended up playing with a team of scrubs and a really good team (so...) By using this loadout, you completely dominate short and medium ranges, while you can still kill opponents from fairly long range engagements. This loadout caters on you usually being a little bit aggressive (which is totally fine by me). This loadout definitely takes some time to get used to. I recommend sliding in a corner and try to pull out your Plan C at the same time for those pesky shotgunners so you can get a quick kill. I like using the Plan C as more of a defensive weapon, pulling it out when someone does get too close for comfort. Overall, this loadout is not just fun, but it can also be very good if you learn how to use these weapons. Category:Blog posts